


King Anthony Edward Stark

by juliette_1004



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Had to Get it Out of My Head, King Tony, MCU AU, Marvel Universe, Monarchy Setting, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Prince Peter Parker, Queen Maria, What the hell are the tags for this? I give up, i love King Tony, just fluff, pure fluff with a tiny little bit of angst, super weird AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: His country, as far as he knows the legend says or what his Mother always tells him during bedtime stories when he was a young boy.Normal people are born with light colored hair. Blonde, silver, even white. Their skin color might be of different shades but their hair will always be light colored. His mother told him that his country was blessed by the God's of their universe. A sign that they were all protected.Though one thing that is different.The Royal family.The Royal family are destined to rule and protect the blessed land. To distinguish their blood, they are the only people to be born with darker colored hair. His mother has light brown waves and his hair is a little darker shade of brown like his father's.All the royal blood were born with dark hair. Their fate written at the stars to protect this land. Might be even the world.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	King Anthony Edward Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired when I finished reading Ironfamjam's Cinderella story.. I fell in love with King Anthony! Huhuhu
> 
> This story is different though. Not a fairytale. Nope. It's more related to that anime God! Save our King where the king has dark hair(which is not common in their land) and he's considered unique and powerful. 
> 
> Also I have little knowledge about the old Monarchy. This more of a fiction that reality anyway.. Gods exists.. including Thor..

**I love you, to the Universe and back**..

* * *

  
Long ago, people lived a different life. Though different everything seems normal. Besides the fact that the country is currently ruled by a very young king and his Queen Mother Maria. 

King Anthony sees the world as normal and peaceful. His father died from an unknown illness and after that he was hailed king at aged 20. The youngest king of his land. 

He wanted to go out and still live his life but he now has a country to govern. He never wanted to disappoint his Queen mother but.. he felt like this life is really not for him. 

One night he sneaks out of the Palace wearing one of his servers normal clothing. Jarvis is his most trusted servant. He raised him when his Father cannot. His Father who's poured all his time for the country and none was left for him. Though his Mother assured him that his Father loved him, he cannot understand that at all. 

He walks out in the night covering his face with a scarf. His people knows his face but no one will suspect a king to wear such old and tattered clothing which he insist Jarvis putting on him. Jarvis gave him some silver coins to spend and told him to come back before the sun rises or the Queen will probably call out all the guards and knights to patrol the city just to find the young king.

The city near the castle looks normal. Even at night it's the same scene he sees from the window of his chambers. The lights are brighter though. People looks the same as always.   
Everybody have light colored hairs. 

His country, as far as he knows the legend says or what his Mother always tells him during bedtime stories when he was a young boy.

Normal people are born with light colored hair. Blonde, silver, even white. Their skin color might be of different shades but their hair will always be light colored. His mother told him that his country was blessed by the Gods of their universe. A sign that they were all protected. 

Though one thing that is different.

The Royal family.

The Royal family are destined to rule and protect the blessed land. To distinguish their blood, they are the only people to be born with darker colored hair. His mother has light brown waves and his hair is a little darker shade of brown like his father's.

All the royal blood were born with dark hair. Their fate written at the stars to protect this land. Might be even the world.

Royalty and Nobility always bear darker hair. Like how his cousin Natasha Romanova has dark but striking red hair. Abnormal in color, one of a kind like her strength and wisdom. Like how the other royalties of different countries have darker colored hair like his. He didn't like it though. Being different from everyone else. Being a king just because of blood and the defined color the Gods of the universe gave him.

He's careful to not drop the wig and hat Jarvis gave him. A silver wig under a wool beret cap. He looks quite the character. Even himself knows that the color is not for him. How he can almost hear the universe tell him in doesn't suit him.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he roams around the market observing far closer than ever. He sees a young woman. Blonde straight hair and bright blue eyes. She's selling vegetables bearing a wide smile across her beautiful face.

"Hey young sir! Hey!" Anthony stops and looks around him then back at the lady.

"Yes you! Come!" 

"Me?" He points at himself only to smile and approach her. Nobody ever called him young sir or even yell at him before. Rather than be insulted. He wanted to laugh.

"Would you like to buy some vegetables? Our red and green peppers have grown rather healthy." He picks up some large sized red bell peppers. Smiling wide, he snickers at himself. He had never bought vegetables before.

"What's so funny?" She lost her smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. You just have a wide variety of Peppers here." They do have a lot of chili peppers, bell pepper, cayenne, jalapeño, tabasco and many more.

"My Mom loves her Peppers." 

"I'll buy some but I can't do spicy so maybe just some bell peppers." Anthony says giving her 5 silver coins which she gasp at the sight of.

"This is too much for bell peppers! Are you an idiot?!" She almost exclaims making Anthony frown almost wanting to tell her to watch her mouth but he remembers he's in disguised. 

"I only need one brass peny." Anthony doesn't understand the value of money. Though his father's face were imprinted on each silver coin. 

"I have none. Just take one silver coin then." The young lady sighs handing him back the other coins, with one silver coin in her palm left.

"Okay then. Why don't I give you other vegetables at least close to a silver coin." She started packing some more vegetables and of course some peppers.

"Uh.. that's too much. I can't carry them. I was planning to uh.. have some more sight seeing around town." The woman sighs longer this time. She stops for a second before palcing the bag of vegetables to the side.

"Mom! Can you watch the store?" Her Mom comes out from the back, smiling at her.

"Sure. Where are you going?" 

"I'll be showing this young man around. I think he's new in town. We'll go back for his vegetables later okay?" The woman then left her store grabbing Anthony's arm.

"Wait where are you taking me?" 

"I'll show you around. You look like you came from the merchant city. Silver coins for some vegetables are unthinkable. You scared me thinking you'll roam around here with that amount of money. You'll be found by thieves before you even get back home. Don't worry, I know this place and the people. They know me so they won't even think off trying to steal from a friend of mine." She smiles and Tony mirrors her smile. A friend. He's never had one of those before. 

"That's.. really kind of you."

"Nah.. anyway, my name is Virginia Potts. My parents and friends call me Pepper!" That's when Anthony couldn't hold it anymore. He held his stomach and throwed his head back laughing as loud as he can making the lady pull him so they can run and not embarass her in the middle of the market place. Though Anthony still laughs as they run off at the end of the market.

"That's so funny! Because--because you sell so much Pepper your moniker became Pepper?" He wipes his eyes but he's still in tears from laughing so much. The first time he ever laughed so hard in all his life. Lady Pepper hits his arm which only made him laugh again staring at her frown that's now being break by a smile. Anthony's laughter being contagious. 

"That's not it. When I was growing up, I loved eating them so much, my parents ended up calling me that." 

"Whew.. that's a good laugh. By the way.. my name is.." He stops. He can't introduce the king's name to her. So he opt to say his moniker as well.

"Uh.. Tony." 

"Let's go then Tony. I'll show you the most beautiful view of the city." She smiles and so did he. Both their cheeks flushed from the run and laughter.

That's when Anthony's world became brighter. His world expanded not just from his King's chamber, his throne, or his castle. He sneaks out that same day of every week. He would toss a silver coin to the lady named Pepper and instead of vegetables, they will explore different parts of the city each night. They will talk and talk about life and joke around with each other. Tony feels his youth back again. Not being burdened by the responsibility of a king but living as like every young man his age. He feels normal yet he feels so happy. 

Those nights were like a routine for him and Jarvis. He'll sneak out and he'll meet Pepper. He'll go home with a bag of vegetables worth a silver coin. They enjoyed each others presence and eventually.. they fell in love.

2 years have passed and they have been meeting almost 3 times every month like that. Pepper didn't asks him why only that night. She knows its something he can't speak of because when they talk about going back, Tony will always hug her tight as if he didn't want to go. Though everytime he pulls away he'll say..   
"I must go back.."

One night Queen Maria finally caught on Anthony's night escapades. Anthony begged her for one last night and then he'll never go back. The Queen seeing the desperation in Anthony and the anguish in his eyes, she lets him. Only for one more night.

On the night marks the 3rd year of their meeting.

Anthony takes her to their first spot where they went together. The top of the hill where they can see the view of the whole city and the castle at the center. Anthony smiled at her stepping back.

"Pepper.. I have to apologize."

"Tony what's wrong?" She reaches out for him but he steps back aiding for her not to come close and she froze. 

"I.. I can't meet you again." Tony tears up but he's smiling at her. Pepper wanted to pull him in her arms but he held his hand stopping her once again.

"I'm sorry for hiding everything to you all these years but you know.. I know that deep in you heart you'll understand me because you love me as much as I love you. And I.. I love you Pepper.. to the universe and back.." Tears fall and Tony's shaking hand pulls his cap off and then the wig.. Pepper almost falls on her knees as she slaps both hands over mouth. Her own tears falling and a sob escape her throat.

"I'm sorry.. and I love you.. but I.. can't.." 

"Your Majesty.. It's time to go back." Jarvis came with the royal carriage with him. He looks at Pepper again and he approach her. Just once more.. once more.

"Just a moment please, Jarvis."

"I will wait, Your Majesty." Jarvis hates to see his king hurt so much but this is what they must do. Their fates are already written by the Gods. The royalty must marry another royalty. 

"Pepper.. only once more please.. please.. let me." Tony begs and she looks at her wide blue eyes filled with overflowing tears. She smiles though nodding at him as she wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss one more time. As long as Tony wanted. As long as the short time they have. He hugs her one last time. Then he pulls away taking something from his pocket.

"Remember no matter who I am and what fate Gods of this universe gave me. My heart belongs only to lady named Pepper who sells vegetables in the market." He says smiling as well. Both of their flushed faces filled with tears. He pulls out a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant that falls right below the middle of her collar bone as he gently wraps it around her neck and locking it. He lifts the pendant, kissing it with so much pain in his eyes. Pepper cups both sides of his cheeks wiping the tears but they never stop.

"I love you, Tony. I love you, I love you so much please remember that.. please.." She sobs and he did as well dropping one last kiss on her swollen lips.

"I love you too.." He nods at her.. before pulling away..

"G'bye.." and he left her without another look. 

  
8 years passed and Anthony became a great ruler and he made his country strong by building his own inventions. He built electric powered lamps, the first of it's kind. His city is now powered by water turbines electric generator that he built by the idea of electricity as source of energy. All thanks to his friend who is a literal God, Prince Thor from the land of Asgard. The first land that is powered by electricity. Well they do have powers drawn from lightning. Not just water turbines he also built wind turbines and other inventions that made the city prosper. They also became the biggest exporter of iron, brass and silver. Also making them one of the richest country in the world. 

Though even with all the success.. all the riches in the world, he was not happy. His Mother showed him Princess from different countries all with long elegant dark hairs but he never felt the same connection he had with his Lady Pepper. For 8 years he did all what his mother wished for him. Be successful and made the country so rich no one dared to fight them. The country where even Gods of the universe watching over them. 

"Son.. " Maria came in her son's chamber and sees him once again by the balcony staring down at the market place. Every night she'll check on him, he'll be at the same spot. 

"I miss her, Mother.. I missed her so much.." and that's where the Queen saw her son's tears. Her son whom she'd seen so strong and such a powerful king. Crumbling down in her arms, crying from his shattered heart. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain is far too great for him to bear. 

"Maybe.. maybe this is what the Gods wanted my child."

"They wanted me to suffer?" He asks and she smiles carefully wiping his cheeks. She shakes her head.

"No.. maybe they made you this strong and also idiotic enough to go out in the market with an ungly wig--" Tony's eyes widen at her Mother's words.

"Just.. just to meet that young lady." 

"Mother.. what are you--"

"Jarvis.. let her in." The Queen calls out and Tony stood straight, frozen on his shaky legs. Is he breathing? Did he forgot to breathe?

"Hello there.. Your Majesty? I still prefer, Tony.. if you'll allow me." Her cheeks flushed with tears and Tony eyed his Mom then at her.

"No.. I'm dreaming." He mutters. There she is.. Pepper Potts. The only one who made his heart feel so complete. Pepper whom is not a royal blood but she is what made him felt like a king. Who gave him confidence to be a better person. To be something she can be proud of. At night he will dream and ask her.. are you watching me? Can you see all of this? I am achieving of all this because you are in my heart.

"Go my son.. " Tony watched her walk towards him and he runs hugging her by the waist, kissing her with sobs breaking out their throats. 

"Pepper.. Pepper.. I missed you so much it hurts.." He cried so loud that they thought the whole castle heard it.

"I'm here.. I'm not going anywhere." 

That same year on the night they always meet. The Queen Mother and the King broke the laws of their land. King Anthony married a normal human and no one dared to question it. Just by looking at the King's face. They see happiness they have never seen before and they were glad to accept that happiness and will protect it just like how the king protects them.

  
"..King Anthony and Queen Pepper got married and the whole castle celebrated. The Gods didn't complain for they know that they are truly destined to be with each other. The End."

"Tell me the story again, Mommy.." Brown curls sprawlled over the large pillow under the toddlers head. As his light brown eyes stared up his Mother.

"Baby, I already told you the story twice. Now close those bambi eyes and sleep please or I will put chili peppers in your scramble eggs tomorrow." The little boy pouts but he clings to his mother's night gown as if he didn't want to let go and be tucked in.

"But.. but.."

"You're waiting for Daddy aren't you?" She smiles poking his button nose and he pouts more.

"He promised me that he'll tuck me in.." 

"Peter honey.. you know how busy Daddy is."

"He doesn't love me that what it is!" Oh no.. Pepper sighs pulling their 4 year old in her arms before the dam breaks. She stands up holding her baby close and letting him hide his face over the crook of her neck as she rock him left to right.

"Honey that is not true." Pepper pats his back and rub it in a gentle up and down but the little boy just sobs louder. 

"Oh God, Tony I'll kill you.. Jarvis! Jarvis please--"

"His Majesty is here." Jarvis quickly opens the door as a stumbling Tony came in panting as if he's running to get here.

"I'm here, Petey!" He announces still panting.

"Too late, Tony." Pepper glares at him and he gulps down his dry throat.

"I'm sorry I'm late buddy.. I'm here." Tony moves to take Peter from her but the little boy shakes his head, clinging tighter on his mom.

"No! You don't love me anymore!" He wails and both him and Pepper and also Jarvis who's by the door winces from the strangled cry.

"Bambi.. you know I love you to the universe and back. Daddy loves you it's just that I got busy and--"

"You're always busy! You don't.. you don't play with me anymore and tell me bed time stories an-and.. and.. " Peter's lips wobbles and he sobs again, breaking his parents hearts. 

"Buddy.. I'm so sorry.. Daddy's sorry okay? Ca-can Daddy hold you? I'll even let you play with DUM-E in my workshop tomorrow, how's that sound?" Tony says hands reaching to take Peter from Pepper but Peter just looks up at him, red rimmed eyes filled with tears and cheeks plump and rosy.

"No!" Peter pouts and Pepper holds back a laugh. Jarvis who's still by the door even snorts. Tony glares at him and he bows. 

"A little help, Pep?" 

"No, you did this to yourself." She smirks and he sighs. 

"How 'bout, I'll cancel all work tomorrow and I'll spend the whole day with my bambi eyed little prince?" He speaks gently and the offer made Peter lift his head from Pepper's shoulder again. 

"You promise?"

"Consider it done, Petey." Tony reaches out again and this time Peter reach back his small hands at him. Pepper, Tony, Jarvis and even the servants who are eaves dropping let out a relief sigh in unison as she handed Peter to his arms.

"Whew.. I thought I was done for. Do you forgive Daddy yet?" Peter shakes his head against Tony's shoulder and Pepper laughs out fixing the bed.

"I guess we'll sleep here huh?" He tells Pepper.

"With that kind of meltdown? You better." Pepper's already looking at Jarvis.

"Thank you, Jar. Please dim the lights." She tells him and he smiles at them before dimming the lights and closing the door.

"I love you, bud." Tony kisses his wet cheek and he loosely held on his Dad's shirt before his eyes flutter close.

"And he's out." Pepper snickers and Tony sighs, feeling his heart still beating so fast. When he heard that his son is crying everyone called him from his workshop and he runs as fast as he can. The prince rarely cries but when he does, he'll tire himself out. He'll probably be in a bad mood for days but Tony can fix that. Hopefully.

"You could've helped me, Pep." Tony whispers as he climb on the bed with Peter still sleeping in his arms.

"You know he'll never stop crying even if I help you. Remember when he cried non stop after you got stranded in Asgard because of a storm? You came home that morning and he had a fever and he only stopped when he saw you. Queen Maria even cried worried sick because the Doctor's had to put him on oxygen. I almost had a panic attack when they wanted to take him to the hospital because his fever is too high. You manage to come just in time and he only stop crying when you held him. He needs you, Tony. Don't do this to our child." Tony looks at her apologetically. Leaning in to kiss her.

"Sorry.. I lost track of time. Jarvis reminded me but.. God.. I'm so sorry, it won't ever happen again." Pepper sighs fixing the blankets on them.

"It better not. Queen Maria will hear about this you know." Tony groans.

"I know.. I deserve it but for now.. let's rest. Also can he stay like this?" Tony grins at Pepper who rolls her eyes. Both of them staring lovingly at their little boy, sleeping peacefully on Tony's chest. His plump cheek pressed over the center of his chest and his little hands holding loosely on his Dad's shirt.

"Your back will be hurting again when you wake up."

"It's fine. He's still so small. My cute angel." Pepper leans in closer to his side her hand gently stroking Peter's brown curls.

"I'm glad you know.. he's still fated to be a royal after all."

"Pep.. even if his hair is blonde or white or even silver. I don't care. I will still love him--"

"..to the universe and back.." they say in unison. Pepper kisses their baby's cheek and then Tony's lips. 

"Good night, my handsome king.."

"Good night my gorgeous Queen of all peppers." Pepper hits his arm and they laugh before finally sleeping peacefully in a normal but of course..  
Never boring night. 


End file.
